


Greens and Love

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: 1 drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed knows he is doomed and tries to enjoy it anyways.<br/>Written for the prompt: Defeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greens and Love

“Brother,everything in this salad I grew in our backyard.” Al told him with a slight pout.

Ed knew it was a hopeless situation. He was a doomed man. The list of things he could take on and win was endless. The one thing he could never win against was Al’s pout. He hadn't been able to in the eighteen years Al had been alive. Ed couldn't even catch a break when Al was still in his suit of armour.  


Ed knew there was no hope. He knew when he was defeated. He was definitely having salad for dinner.


End file.
